Venom In The Blood
by Crazy2010
Summary: Otis was a psychopathic killer, Baby Firefly was a murderous sociopath together they became the most sadistic killers the world has ever seen. This is the true story of Otis and Baby Firefly, and how they were bound together by sadism, rape and murder.R&R
1. Kidnapped

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 1:

Faye was embarresed and ashamed as she strolled the streets of Ruggsville in desperate search of a client. Buckets of rain slapped the sodden pavement of the grimy, dismal alleyway. The trash littered across the pavement made it difficult to navigate, but she made it through due to the soft, guiding light of the crescent moon. Faye hurried out of the alleyway, feeling the gaze of stray, and possibly rabid, cats penetrating the gloom to sear into the back of her head. She could smell the putrid smell of stale urine and faeces, things scuttled underfoot as she nervously trodded through the next alleyway. The next alleyway was just a gap between two old terraced houses built many years ago but it was cold and uninviting. It was like a cavernous moth just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it. She couldn't see that far as it had been blocked of by an old rusty gate. The walls oozed with slime which covered the long forgotten graffiti work. Nobody used that alleyway anymore except for the brave and the foolish.

Faye caustiously scanned the roads as she found herself succumbed to the darkness, suddenly she froze as she turned around and found a young giggling woman staring at her. The young woman was beautiful, she didn't look like the street-walkers who usually roamed the streets of Ruggsville, "Who are you" Faye questioned worried that the girl could possibly be a police officer in disguise

"I'm Baby, Baby Firefly" the girl said in a squeeky but friendly voice then she asked "what's your name?" but before she could answer she was already asking "you all alone".

Smiling awkwardly, Faye answered "Yeah, just trying to earn some money" then she added "you know how it is" assuming that Baby Firefly was a prostitute. Suddenly the girls delicate face contorted with anger as she clenched her fists and yelled at Faye "you calling me a fucking whore". Faye became riddled with nerves as she took a step backwards and stuttered "I just assumed"

"You just assumed, assumed I was a whore" Baby screamed furiously as she stepped towards Faye when she noticed the tears forming in Faye's eyes. "Please" whimpered Faye before Baby started girlishly giggling and laughed "Am just messin' with ye'...". Sighing with relief, Faye giggled before she asked with a raised eyebrow "so why are you out here"

"Well, am...just with my brother" replied Baby as she adjusted her cut-off denim shorts so they rode more comfortably around her hips and asked with a glistening smile "You wanna' ride...am sure my brother wouldn't mind". Running her fingers through her hair, Faye thought to herself and wondered if she should take the offer. Being on the streets this late at night worried her, you never knew who you could run into. Glancing at her purse, she realised she'd already earned around twenty dollars and with that she'd at least be able to eat a good meal.

"Yeah sure...if it's no trouble" happily answered Faye

"Good, we just gotta' wait for Otis...then we'll get you home" stated Baby Firefly.

Waiting for Baby's brother Otis, Faye stared at the beautiful, good-looking young girl. Baby had hypnotizing, piercing electric blue eyes, her eyebrows were thin, arched and golden blonde, and she had full expressive lips which were painted with a light pink lip gloss. She was extremely pretty, she had long wavy honey-blonde hair and a sexy slender body with long, slim legs.

"Otis" Baby suddenly shouted excitedly when she noticed her brother casually strolling towards her. When Faye snapped back into reality, by the time she turned around to get a glimpse of Otis he was already sitting motionless in the car. "Come on, we gotta' be quick...Mama's waiting for us" Baby explained as she moved Faye towards the car.

The sun had finally set and now the blackness started to slowly seep in like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey. Faye sat silently in the car as Otis and Baby drove her down a long dirt road which was surrounded by a vast green field. She could hear the razor sharp grass scrape across the side of the door, she stared through the window at the stars in the sky they looked like thousands of sparkling diamonds crammed in a cluster. It was almost pitch black Faye could just see the outlines of the trees that enclosed this lonely place. she gazed up at the sparkling stars they now looked like dozens of eyes glaring at her watching her every move. The trees also looked eerie, they were crooked, bewitched and bereaved. Every few minutes Faye thought she could hear the snap of a twig or the rustle of the branches and jump with fright. Sometimes she could swear she saw something lurking in the depths of the trees, maybe it was just her eyes tricking her into thinking that. This gloomy night even in the car she could hear almost everything. The only light was from the shining full moon that floated above the car.

Faye was edgy and fearful, she grew concerned as she watched Otis and Baby mutter and whisper to themselves in the front seat. Suddenly Baby spun around to face Faye, and gazed silently at Faye. Faye had noticed that Otis kept glaring at her through the mirror and kept licking his lips. Baby suddenly giggled, turned to Otis and told him "Am jumpin' in the back" before she leaped into the back seat next to Faye.

Baby laughed and smiled as she asked Faye a number of different questions always asking another before getting an answer. Suddenly Baby gently rested her hand on Faye's lap as she ran her fingers through Faye's long, curly hair. With a smirk, Baby began rubbing her hands up and down Faye's legs and fluttered her eyelashes as she purred "your sexy" then she whispered into Faye's ear suggestively "you wanna' come back to mine". Faye glared at Baby with shock before Faye ordered "stop the car".

"You been fucked tonight 'eh" barked Otis as he continued driving the car

"Yeah, the bitch is a whore anyway" giggled Baby as she began pecking Faye's neck and feeling Faye's breast. Fighting shoving Baby of her, Faye panicked and screamed "get off me". Suddenly Baby pounced on Faye and tried her best to pin her down, licking Faye's cheek Baby taunted Faye threatening to kill her. Faye wiggled beneath the young girl, before she pushed Baby so hard she went flying to the other side of the car. Otis suddenly flew into a rage and shouted furiously "bitch, don't touch my sister" before he parked the car at the side of the road.

"Please...don't hurt me" begged Faye before Otis leaped over the seat to Faye, grabbed her hair and pounded his fist into Faye's face as blood poured from her nose. As he viciously attacked Faye, she glanced up and noticed the evil Baby laughing and happily cheering him on, before Faye blacked out.

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will be posting another chapter soon, and it will be revealed what happens to Faye. Also through out the chapters it will be revealed how Otis and Baby met, their relationship and what the Firefly family are like.


	2. All alone

Authors note: Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.

Chapter 2:

Still in the car Baby Firefly had an evil grin wiped across her face as she tied Faye's arms behind her back with a scarf, then laughed wildly as she watched Otis wrap brown adhesive tape around her head, gagging the helpless girl. Faye was completely helpless, she was forced to breathe through her nose and when the car began moving again, Baby leaped on her and held her down with her face pressed against the back seat of the car. Faye could hear Baby cackling with pleasure, all Faye could see from her awkward position were the tops of streetlights.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and the engine was switched off, she was in total darkness, she couldn't see nothing but she could hear Baby's and Otis' cruel laughs. Faye whimpered as she felt two huge hands grab her tightly then drag her inside somewhere. _Where am I _Faye kept thinking to herself as she was shoved into several rooms. They suddenly stopped, she couldn't hear Baby, but she could hear Otis's frightening heavy breathing. Otis wripped the scarf from her hands then replaced it with handcuffs. "You whore, am the devil and you ain't seen nothing yet" Otis muttered to himself before he laughed psychotically and punched her in the stomach causing her to moan in agony.

Suddenly he unlocked one wrist, then draped the handcuffs across a pipe that ran along the ceiling and locked them again. Now her arms were suspended above her head. Otis then proceeded to viciously strip her from her clothes then once she stood naked on a small box that Otis had placed beneath her to support her, he replaced the handcuffs with wide, stiff leather bands which were much tighter than the cuffs.

At once, the support went out beneath her, The world fell away, and there was a hot strain on her wrists, a wrenching of her shoulders. She was desperate to cry out but she couldn't-the tape trapped her jaw. Tears burned behind the tape. She thrashed the air like a frantic marionette, her naked legs striking out but meeting nothing, searching desperately to raise herself up on.

The hard leather cuffs cut into her wrists. She struggled, throwing her legs out again and again churning the air. _Crack! _pain leapt across her back and wrapped around to her stomach. _Crack! _another sharp line slapped around her torso. _Crack! _the whip struck again and the man roared "stop kicking bitch". Faye went limp, sobbing silently into the tape, and the whipping stopped. She hung there, stunned and trembling with panix, trying to hold herself still, afraid that the whip would bite into her again. Hot, red welts rose on her back and stomach, like screams caught in her skin.

Suddenly Otis sat down on the floor, he laughed as he watched her naked body swing in the air. "Otis, you been playin' with out me" asked Baby with a raised eyebrow, before she began to walk towards Faye. Holding her still, Baby smiled when she heard Faye's soft whimpers from beneath the tape. Faye suddenly screamed beneath the tape as she felt Baby's teeth pierce her skin, Baby was smiling sadistically as she sunk her teeth into Faye's leg. Suddenly Baby and Otis began circling Faye, both of them were babbling to eachother about what they were going to do with Faye. Both of them pounced on the girl and began to viciously rape and beat her until she was drenched in blood and she had once again blacked out.

The lights flickered repeatedly revealing a eerie spine-chilling room. The only window in the room was covered with grime and dirt, the calm moonlight struggled to penetrate the darkness in thin thread rays. A sofa and chair laid overturned revealing deep grooves on the ground where they used to sit. Wallpaper lay curled on the floor revealing decaying unnerving walls. Picture frames hanged off-centered on the rotten walls and the horrid stench of death infused the air. When Faye awoke she was in a different room and the tape wasn't wrapped around her which made her feel a bit more relieved.

"Where am I" she whispered to herself, the pain she'd been put through had been unbearable, her body was aching with agonising pain. Faye's pretty face slackened, her brows furrowed and her eyes began to flicker back and forth as she grew worried and stressed. "Why are they doing this to me"

Faye was puzzled and confused, she was drenched in sweat and she was naked. Clueless, scared and petrified Faye sat on the damp, wooden floor and clawed at the walls as she whimpered "help me...please".

Crying into the palms of her hands, Faye was relieved when she heard a voice coming from behind the walls. "Help" she roared as she dived up and began slamming the walls with her hands. Suddenly a portion of the wall moved, revealing a small metal door, she could hear from inside the room that whoever was on the other side of the door was rattling the keys to the door mockingly. Suddenly the feeling of relief was replaced by the feeling of worry as she once again grew terrified. Retreating to a small corner of the room, Faye hid in the darkness as a woman shuffled into the room.

The woman's hair was long, wavy and ash-blonde and it shimmered as beams of light hit it. Her eyes were the most unusual type of green, they were a bright jade-green and they were haunting and piercing. Her eyebrows were thin, arched and golden blonde, she had full expressive lips which were painted with cherry red lip gloss. She was around forty to fifty but the woman was curvy and buxom and she was wearing a tight pink corset and short tight leather skirt which flaunted her long slender legs. Wrapped around her neck was a long bright pink feathery boa which she twirled invitingly as she flashed an eerie smile.

Faye was suddenly startled when Baby appeared behind the woman and laughed mockingly "had a lot of fun didn't we Faye, huh stupid bitch" before she turned to the older woman and asked caringly "you okay Mama, you need any help". The woman Faye now knew a Mama smiled and said as she stroked Baby's face "it's okay Baby, I can handle it" after that Baby left leaving Mama and Faye alone.

Stumbling towards Mama, Faye collapsed onto her knee's and clutched onto the womans ankle as she pleaded desperately "help me...please let me go". Mama ignored the trembling girl and continued to place a small bowl in the corner of the room and then filt it to the top with milk. Furiously grabbing the bowl, Faye tossed it to the side before she shrieked "just help me". The woman shot Faye a cold glare before she threatened in a demeaning voice "I wouldn't talk if I was you, do 'y' wan' me to get 'em... cause hun' I will". Running her fingers through her sun-kissed hair, Mama cackled as she confidently strutted out of the room then slammed the door behind her.

The room she was trapped inside was like a prison, keeping her locked away from her freedom. The room seemed like a horrid cage which stunk of vomit, feces and decaying bodies. Faye was terrified, she knew these people weren't going to allow her to survive.

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be soon and go into the relationship of Baby and Otis more. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
